Coarlia L. Strauss
Coalia Loriel Strauss is one of Dankdere's many muses, and one of the most prominent characters in her work 'Spilled Liquor', set in a post-apocalyptic world filled with space-bending monsters that feed on matter itself. History Synthesized within the German branch of the New Human Government, Coarlia was part of an experimental generation of Bartenders, one with a singular purpose: stronger, but less stable, Bartenders. They did this through higher dosages of Alpha-class L.O.D. genes, purposely disrupting the genetic balance they normally aimed for. In all but one case, the Bartenders born from this process were either heavily deformed or very sickly, and needed to be either killed or put down. Coarlia was the sole success of this, a one in a million chance that came through; however, she was born genetically unstable, and had a device disguised as an eye patch fashioned as a means of control. After this, she was taken in by the director of the facility, a man named Strauss. She spent numerous years being put under rigorous and harsh training regimes, ones that put even the regular ones given to Bartenders to shame; after all, she was being groomed to be the strongest. While all of this occurred, though, and her body matured, she endured sexual abuse from facility staff that gradually grew more severe the older she became. One day, Strauss learned of this; outraged, he had all of the staff executed and ordered that she be injected with a special drug to erase the trauma of the event. After this, life went relatively well for her, and she became highly respected amongst her fellow Bartenders, becoming known as the "Goddess of Salvation" for the hope she gave to humanity. She grew close to her genetic half-sister, Meroline, who was created with the same human DNA as Coarlia; they soon became like actual sisters, with Meroline idolizing her heavily. However, all dreams eventually end, and all illusions are eventually broken; Coalia learned this firsthand. One day, having been unable to fall asleep, she wandered the facility... before she heard people conversing. Curiously, she went to investigate and eavesdropped. What she overheard.. changed everything she thought she knew about the New Human Government. Those at the top had given Strauss explicit orders; disable the Anti-Distortion Barriers for Germany's poor districts, and use them as sacrificial feeding grounds for the L.O.D's to reduce funding that could go to the wealthy districts to better heavily enforce them. With reluctance, Strauss agreed, knowing what they could do to him --- or worse, Coarlia --- if he rejected the order. Though she tried to stop it, Coarlia had been forcibly held back by New Human Government soldiers as she watched those in the poor districts be consumed in a flurry of merciless beasts, leaving not even a scrap of flesh left, nor a single building standing. All of those memories, those families.... gone, in a bloody and savage instant. It was then that Coarlia learned the harsh reality of the world she lived in, of the deeply rooted corruption.... and that monsters surrounded her on both sides. Coarlia went to Strauss later that day, furious; how could the father figure she loved so dearly do such a horrific thing? However, she didn't have to beat it out of him for him to confess; Strauss did it naturally. The reason he followed his order was because of what would happen to Coarlia if they didn't. The impact of this... it struck Coarlia like a freight train. Beginning to blame herself, she retreated, wordlessly, from the facility. It was then that the New Human Government took advantage of this; they sent their elites from the Guillotine Division, a military sect designed to counteract rebellious Bartenders and the like, to eliminate her; she knew too much, after all. What happened next is something of most speculation, but what is known is that a confrontation occurred, and that every single soldier they sent died... and so had she, presumeably. In reality, Coarlia had been critically injured, and, with her regeneration factor disabled from their rounds, she was dying... at least, until a young boy helped her and nurtured her to health. This boy was a humanoid Omega-class L.O.D., one named Junis.. and one with amnesia; he loved humans, however, and lacked the malignance most did. The two soon developed a close bond, and they began to travel the desolate wastelands of New Earth, unknowingly garnering support from anti-government groups. Now known as the 'Fallen Goddess', she's become the New Human Government's most wanted criminal, along with Junis, the government body hunting after them relentlessly. Meanwhilst, they travel between the poor districts to help provide aid to those worse off. However, with Coarlia impregnated by Junis, it seems they might have to ground themselves... Personality Coarlia is a calm-minded and thoughtful individual, and may often be seen daydreaming during conversations. Slow to anger, she's often the voice of reason, using rational thought to dissolve situations. She's also rather socially awkward, and doesn't talk much to strangers unless she's spoken to first. This isn't because she's anti-social, she's just somewhat lacking in the soft skills needed for casual interactions. She also has a fondness for sweets, something that reaches an excessive peak quite easily, with her rarely seen without some kind of sugary delight on hand. In addition to all of this, Coarlia has a child-like curiosity, and can be easily fascinated by new things. Coarlia's also noted to have a "big sister" mentality, something she unconsciously extends to those she forms bonds with. However, despite all these traits, Coarlia has a strong sense of justice that ties into her morals. This is due to the fact she was unable to save those at the German branch, and, rather than blaming herself continously, steeled her will to make sure it doesn't happen again. She won't stand for corruption, and neither will she kneel to those who would oppress the weak. She's taken up the role of "protecting those who are unable to do it themselves", and will go to any lengths to see she succeeds in this. It doesn't matter their past, history, or why they got there; they are under Coarlia's protective wing. Coarlia's especially sensitive to both children, elderly, and sickly, and tends to them first whenever they reach one of the slum districts. Though normally calm, she can enter a fierce anger if she discovers such a thing... and the mercy she normally would show soon vanishes. "Those who trample upon the lives of the weak should be trampled upon themselves, to know how it feels to be beneath the foot of another.", as she often says; if you be tyrant or dictator, don't expect mercy from this fallen goddess. Lastly, Coarlia can become quite shy and flustered if certain comments are made to her, and she can also enter this state if she makes a social blunder that becomes corrected. During this, she tends to heaviily stammer, shiver, and overall act quite reserved and timid, something seen as 'cute' by many. She is almost always this way around Junis, who has described her behavior as being "bunny-like." This only further fuels Coarlia's flustered behavior, something that often serves a rather comedic effect of levity. Relationships Junis The Omega-class humanoid L.O.D. that saved her after finding her, bleeding out and dying, amongst the wasteland. Having nursed her back to health, the two developed a close bond, something that, in the year they've known each other, has steadily grown into a blooming romance between the two, with plenty of affection on both sides. They are now engaged, and Coaria is expecting Junis' first child. Meroline F. Schwartz Coarlia's genetic half-sister. They grew up together in the Geman branch, and, despite only being half-kin, became as close as sisters could be. Meroline is often heavily overprotective of her bigger sister, and tends to show hostility towards Junis, often calling him a "lecherous beast." At the same time, though, she respects Coarlia's decision, and is happy she found such a individual as Junis. When Coarlia left, Meroline was initially hurt and angry, and lashed out at her when she resurfaced. Since then, though, she's come to reach an understanding of why her older sister did it, and her anger has since subsided. Glen Also from her times within the German branch, Glen is Coarlia's childhood friend, and a Server she personally trained herself. The two are quite perceptive of each other, and even though Glen is a member of the Guillotine Division, he seems to ignore their status as enemies, and often sneaks off to visit her and indulge in casual conversation. In addition to this, he keeps her informed of issues related to the New Human Government, and works to keep them off her and Junis' trail the best he can. He's also quite notably teasing of her. Leo Meroline's Server, of whom has had continued exposure to Coarlia. Seeing her as an older sister, he, too, has taken quite a liking to her, and likes to hang out with her and Junis as well as Meroline; in particular, him and Junis have become good friends as a result of this. He'll often look to Coarlia for advice, and insight, and holds a great deal of respect for her. Director Stauss Coarlia's father figure, and the man who raised her. She used to look up to him highly, and was always treated well by him. However, due to recent events, she is unable to face the man, even while he lies dying in his death bed. Abilities Generation Zero Bartender As the sole success of the experimental Zero Generation, Coarlia has a Bartender physiology unique to herself. Due to the increased presence of Alpha L.O.D. genes, her healing factor is greater than normal, as well as her physical characteristics; so long as her brain is intact, she can regenerate. She can effortlessly tear apart a New Human Government tank with her bare hands, and can topple entire structures with a single punch. Atop of this, she's swift and agile, and is often hard to follow during combat. She's also quite durable, and managed to shrug off a point-blank explosive with little discomfort. Basic Skin Hardening Thanks to her increased L.O.D. genes, Coarlia is capable of their skin hardening, albeit not nearly on the same level. She can, however, use it to shrug off thanks like anti-tank rounds and come out with little to no injury, and her skin can still become hard enough to break somebody's hand upon contact if they throw something like a punch, a boost to her already impressive duability and physical defenses. Basic Spatial Warping Coarlia has also inherited a weakened version of the L.O.D. ability to manipulate space. She can use this to teleport small to moderately sized objects up to sixteen yards, warp harmful projectiles out of her path, and teleport herself and/or others a maximum of four, something she often uses as an evasion maneuver against opponents. She can also use this to an offensive advantage, via throwing something, then teleporting it mid-flight to strike her opponent from an unexpected angle. Genetic Inheritance: Bull Charge Coarlia's Genetic Inheritance, dubbed 'Bull Charge.' It's an ability that allows her to move in bursts of highly destructive speed, all in a single motion. She has such control over this ability that she's mastered manipulating her momentum, gaining some measure of control over her trajectory as well as being able to stop mid-charge. This can be used offensively, as being struck directly by Coarlia during her Bull Charge was enough to shred a tank apart entirely, leaving it a pile of metal scraps. It is notable that during a Bull Charge, her speed is such that even inhumanly trained eyes would have trouble following her. Asterios Mode Due to the added Alpha genes, Coarlia is genetically unstable, and requires a specifically designed device, masked as an eye patch, to keep her genes at a stable level. In the case this eye patch is removed, however, Coarlia enters a berserker state called 'Asterios.' Her spikes of hair morph into long and curving horns that go backwards around the sides of her head, her hair frayed and wilded, and her skin albino white. Exposed, her uncovered left eye is that of a beast, bearing black sclera and a burning red, feral eye with a fiery orange and pulsing slit, bloodshot in nature and surrounded by black veins that course across her entire body. Her arms become monstrous and clawed, with her blades melding into her forearms, and her legs become bull-like, with her sprouting a long and skeletal barbed tail. Her outfit as a whole takes on a more risque and feral appearance, fitting of her berserker mindset. In this form, she displays L.O.D. abilities greater than that of an Omega, capable of high-tier spatial manipulation and skin hardening create enough for her to tank something like a nuclear bomb while sustaining zero harm. She also has a barrier around herself in this form at all times, something that reflects most attacks back onto their user. Her space manipulation is such that she can create wormholes spanning miles, and warp entire asteroid belts down as a means to attack. Her raw power is also such that she can tear through the New Human Government's Anti-Distortion Barriers with ease, ripping through them with bare and clawed hands. Her regeneration reaches such levels that, if even a single cell of her remains, she can restore her body, as evidenced from when they attempted to atomize her with special weaponry. On top of all this, she can generate corrupted Warpite from any point on her body, and use it to lethal effect, as well as being able to generate the destructive beams high-class L.O.D. can, but on an even greater level; hers can span miles, and carve new valleys. Cocktail: Bloody Mary Coarlia's Cocktail, dubbed 'Bloody Mary.' The name comes from the blood-red color her nerves take on upon its activation. Using it, she can spread it across her body to nullify any attacks an opponent might make, even things like high-tier energy attacks and the like. She can also extend this to anything she's in direct physical contact with, including other people, objects, rooms, ect., fortifying them from harm and assault. She commonly extends this to her swords, though, as a means to block. The cost of this powerful ability is, however, that the more she uses it, the more strain it puts on her nervous system; overuse could cause nerve damage that might not be able to be reversed. For this reason, she has to use it sparingly, and rely on her other abilities in addition to her Cocktail. She can extend its use, however, using nerve-suppressing ampules she stores in her dual swords. Equipment Bartending Tool: Gehenna's Fangs Coarlia's Bartending Tool, a pair of serrated dual swords called the Gehenna's Fangs, which she stores inside her Sigil, located on her collarbone directly above her breasts. Constructed of refined Warpite, their only counter is other refined Warpite, meaning that they could even split apart stars. Hers have the particular ability of being able to 'ignore' any defense, meaning that any armor, shield, ect., that isn't Warpite or an Anti-Distortion device is susceptible to this power. Even things like Ginger's barriers aren't exempt from this, as they're generated from special electricity rather than Anti-Distortion. If it can be deemed as a 'defense', the Gehenna's Fangs shall ignore it, cutting the target directly. Bartender Apparel Standard to every Bartender, but Coarlia's is of a particularly high grade. Hers takes the form of a heeled black, white, and red skintight uniform with a collar of dark fur around her neck. Like other Bartender Apparel, however, she can shift its appearance to whatever she pleases. The uniform, like all of the rest, is partially sentient and symbiotic in nature, and serves to defend its assigned Bartender through any means, having a limited precognition. If need be, she could modify it for offensive purposes, as it entirely confirms to what its Bartender desires. Hers, due to its quality, can absorb and nullify a great deal of impact and abuse, a feature that is furhter enhanced by its nature an design, adding to her durability while maximizing her agility. Trivia/Other Stuff * Coarlia is likely the most skilled Bartender in the series, able to defeat Bartenders like Ginger, who's widely regarded as holding the most destructive power of any Bartender, with relative ease despite the gap in raw power. * Coarlia, along with the rest of the Bartenders, were drawn by Melon22. All credit goes to them for their spectacular art. * Coarlia enjoys having her hair rubbed. * When she's flustered, Coarlia tends to make... suggestive sounds, like "Ngh..", "Ugu...", ect. * Coarlia has a fondness for small animals, in particular things like rabbits. * Coarlia has a tendency to take weakened animals in, and nurse them to health before releasing them again. * She's pregnant with Junis' child, and they're currently engaged. * Coarlia is, with her heeled outfit, 5' 11"; otherwise she's 5' 8". * She's possibly the bustiest Bartender in the series, rivalling characters like Ginger. * The term 'Asterios' comes from the proper name of the Greek Minotaur, a half-man, half-bull that stalked King Minos' labyrinth in Greek mythology. * Gehenna is a term given to a 'land of the wicked', or Hell, in Rabbinic literature, as well as Christian and Islamic scripture. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bartenders Category:Spilled Liquor Category:Lexiverse Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Good